The Blonde Sage of the Six Paths
by KamiIsGod
Summary: Thought of it naturally. Don't be mean though I might miss some words... Sometimes. Naru/Harem Fem Kyuubi and Fem Sasuke are two of em and appear in the first chapter. Now I'm gonna shut up now cause I think I just spoiled a quarter of the first chapter. GODFRICKINDAMNIT! Also I think I'll have to start writing more... GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED POLL OPEN
1. Prologue

**First Naruto Story. Plus made for fun if you don't like, no hard feelings :). However no rude reviews makes me sad. :(**

* * *

_In Konoha..._

Walking with his hands in his pocket is a blonde haired boy with horn like spikes pointing out of his hair about 5'2 and is the age, 12. The boy is wearing a white cloak with a rinnegan on the back above nine magatamas formed in the shape of square, wearing normal shinobi pants and a white long sleeve with orange flames licking the weapons include a white staff, a white katana, kunai and shuriken in their respective holsters around his waist or on his back.

However if you think his life is so 'happy go lucky' it wasn't before a certain man came...

**_Flashback no jutsu..._**

_A blonde boy is in the alleyway being beaten by a mob of villagers shouting 'demon!' Or 'You killed her/him!' And anything in the middle._

_Suddenly his eyes turned shiny purple with concrete-coloured like rings and 9 tomoes, yelling __**'SHINRA TENSEI!'**__. All the villagers were sent back by an invisible force that was strong enough to make them a small crater by the time they landed or crashed into something making the boy pass out._

_His Mindscape..._

_**(Aw screw this. Let's just say Naruto now. Its getting pretty annoying now.) **__Naruto finds himself in the sewer. "They must've thrown me in the sewer," He said walking forward he found himself at a giant gate with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal holding it together. He heard sobbing and walked through to find a girl in a red kimono, red hair, wolf like ears and 9 tails crying in to her knees._

_"You okay?" as if on cue the girl opened her eyes and looked at him and he got a view of her red eyes."I'm s-sorry... Naruto..." The girl said throwing him into a hug."Sorry for what?" He asked "Making your life hell," she began to think and found the answer but let it go."What's your name?" "K-k-kurama" she answered between sobs._

_"Ah... Looks like you've met each other. Perfect it makes introducing your bloodline easier," said a voice he turned around to see a man with white hair with horn like spikes protruding from his hair walk to him__** (AU: He's wearing the same thing Naruto wears in the first paragraph)**__ "Um... Who are you?" "Oh wear are my manners? My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or better know as Rikudou Senin the Sage of the Six Paths." Rikudou said with a small smile. "Okay. But what's this about a bloodline?" "Well... Do you remember when you shouted shinra tensei?" "Nope."_

_10 minutes of explaining later..._

_"Oh so I have your rinnegan or whatever and that Kurama-chan is your youngest but more powerful daughter?" __**(AU: She is 12 years old just like Naruto.) **__Naruto said. "Yup." "Huh... Whadda ya know?" He said impressed."This is where it gets serious kid I'm going to merge with you it'll hurt but in the end it'll be worth 'll look like me and how tall I am etc. and also I'm going to give you my awesome horn like spikes you got all that?" "Hai" he simply said making the sage fall on his face anime style._

_And then the training for 8 months started..._

**_Flashback no jutsu kai..._**

He then arrived at the academy being reminded that today was the genin graduation soon as he enters people look at him then the arrogant Uchiha came up to Naruto and said, "Hey dobe, give your staff and sword, NOW!" "Not gonna happen... _Satsuki-hime_" he said making her **(AU: That's right bitches!The Uchiha's a girl in my story deal with it!) **blush a bright red. "H-hn" Satsuki tried to keep her stoic face in check but couldn't.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh he bent down to look her in the eye and took her chin making her face come closer to his face until... Kiss!All the fanboys looked at him and her kissing they got an angry face and decided to teach this thief a lesson. Anyway back with Satsuki and Naruto kissing her face turns bright red and the poor girl faints slumping into his arms, he catches her and carries her in his arms while the boys are rushing at him with an intent to kill.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter done. Also if you think it's going too fast well let me explain, who can forget the blonde hair and blue eyes?**

**Anyway bye!**


	2. Teams and Girls!

**Chapter 2 of um... I forgot it's name... Whatever don't need to remember anyway, this one is introducing the teams yadda yadda anyway let's start!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though I wish I did...**

* * *

_10 minutes of running later..._

"Damnit dobe stop jumping the gun!" Satsuki yelled as she had already woken up from her little nap in Naruto's arms."Ok, ok just shut up for a second please! You're really loud! Just like Sakura." Naruto yelled. A few more minutes later a man with a pineapple hair cut thing walked in, this is Iruka, Naruto's father figure in life."What in the world is going on in here!" Iruka shouted making all the fanboys, Naruto and Satsuki freeze in place while slowly turning their heads to Iruka.

"Um.. We're just going to go sit down now... Yea..." Said Naruto dropping Satsuki onto her feet until, Kurama materialised from Naruto's seal."Kurama-chan? What're you doing here?" "Huh? Oh wait where am I oh yes Dad said that the time has come that I can be free from my seal," Kurama says with a smile."Ok now, Naruto who is she?" "Kurama-chan or otherwise known as the Kyuubi no yoko," Iruka's eyes widened at what Naruto just said, pulling out a kunai."Naruto get away!"

"Iruka-sensei one, she's a girl, two she's nice," he said with smile as he scratched her behind the ears, and she began purring."Ok then only this one time, ok?" Naruto just nods with a smile "good now she will be a student starting from today and will do the genin test today, sound good?" "Hai" Naruto says. "Ok time for the written test. You have an hour to start... Start!" Sounds of paper being flipped and pencil scratching the paper was heard.

_1 hour later..._

"Ok... Times up now hand over your papers so I can announce the person with the highest, second and third," he said as he took paper from people's desks."Person with highest scores is... Uzumaki Naruto!" Most people we're thinking, 'how could a dead last like Naruto get highest!? I know he must've cheated yea that's it!'"Now moving on to the next part of the exam ninjutsu test. Jutsu needed kawarimi, bunshin and henge no jutsu okay Uzumaki Naruto is first!" Iruka said as Naruto stepped forward.

"Begin with kawarimi," he just received a nod from Naruto, "kawarimi no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he replaced himself with Iruka's table, "Good job Naruto, now do the henge no jutsu" receiving another nod Naruto shouted,"Henge no jutsu" and transformed into Satsuki, earning Naruto a glare from her."Ok now bunshin no jutsu," Again with just a nod Naruto shouted, "Blood clone no jutsu!" As he cut himself with a kunai and a several clones appeared from where his blood fell.

'Interesting...' Thought Iruka. "Ok Naruto here you go you past," Iruka said with a smile as he handed Naruto a headband and Naruto just tied it around his forehead looking like a splitting image of the Yondaime Hokage making girls around him blush including Satsuki.

"Ok now for the teams, team 1..." It kept going up until it reached squad 7, "Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha and Kurama Kyuubi." "You are meeting your senseis after lunch," he said as he dismissed all the genins as they all rushed outside. "Hey Dobe/Naru-kun!" shouted a familiar voice as Naruto turned around to find Satsuki and Kurama running towards him trying to get away from fanboys."The heck?!" He shouted as the two girls ran behind him in hopes of him protecting them.

"Ugh... Damnit Satsuki-chan, Kurama-chan stop doing that seriously but I'll let you off the hook this one time," "don't call me that dobe!" "Whatever..." He said as he looked towards all the fanboys, "time for some fun..." He said darkly as he pulled out his katana and began chuckling while walking tonwards the boys...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Second chapter done also no complaining cause I know some you are critics. R&R or else I'll bite you to death...**

**Peace out!**


End file.
